


with the tide

by tiredhealer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredhealer/pseuds/tiredhealer
Summary: It's a beautiful day on Aya. Jaal intends to spend it with the Pathfinder.(One-shot. A first kiss, and a lesson in botany)





	with the tide

There is sunshine on Aya today. It leaves the walkways bright, almost bleached, and the valley below seems darker by comparison. Jaal doesn’t look down. He walks slowly between the stalls of the market, a cool breeze tugging at the edge of his Rofjinn and making it flutter.

They’re leaving in the evening, a night already spent amongst familiar sounds and smells. He’ll be glad to return to the Tempest, if only to know that another will be allowed into relatively safety by their leaving.

He finds Ryder by one of the waterfalls, body angled out of the light and into the shade. He’s up on his tiptoes, one thin hand extended towards the leaves that flank the downward current.

Jaal stops and allows himself the small indulgence of watching him. His back is arched, his whole body stretched up, balancing on his tip-toes. The sleeves of his yellow and black shirt are rolled down, in danger of catching the spray.

‘Those could be toxic,’ Jaal points out.

Tomos startles, almost loses his balance. Jaal steadies him with a hand on his shoulder and a gentle tug backwards. It’s not enough to stop Tomos from soaking his hand and sleeve in the waterfall.

‘I scanned them first,’ Tomos says, wiping his damp skin on the railing. It leaves small flecks that glint in the light. ‘And hey, I studied plants for years. You think I don’t know toxic leaves when I see them?’

‘You studied Milky Way plants, not Aya’s plants.’

Tomos smiles, mouth curling to one side. It crinkles the skin around his eyes. It is lovely.

‘You got me there. But look,’ Tomos holds his damp hand up for inspection. ‘No rash, no boils, no weeping wounds. I am toxin free.’

There is a scar along the centre of his palm. An old wound, still shiny, still paler than the rest of his skin. Jaal cannot resist temptation. He takes Tomos’ wrist, leans in, and presses a kiss against the line.

Tomos’s hand twitches beneath Jaal’s lips. The sharp intake of breath is almost lost beside the thrum of the waterfall.

Almost.

‘Was that…’ Jaal hesitates, suddenly unsure.

He likes Tomos. Adores him, in fact. He knows Tomos feels the same – he confessed as much, in a way that was as sweet as it was long winded. But they are new to this, to them, to even the idea of them. And while this corner of Aya may be quiet, it is not deserted. He doesn’t regret the show of affection – could never. But he considers maybe it was the wrong place, the wrong time, for such an act.

‘You’ve got water on you.’ Tomos says.

Jaal is a second away from pointing out that does not answer his question. But Tomos frees his wrist, takes hold of Jaal’s Rofjinn and uses it to tug him down. He kisses at the corner of Jaal’s mouth, nudging away the water and replacing it with imprints of his lips. _That_ is an answer. A much more appealing answer than words.

Jaal touches his hips, warm even through the layers of cloth. He pulls Tomos in, tilts his head, shifts the kisses from being near his mouth to on it. For a moment, they stay like that. Tomos’ lips are warm. Jaal hums, revels in the way it makes him shiver.

Then Tomos’ arms slide around his shoulders, one side still damp at the edges of the sleeve. And his mouth moves. It is slow, and easy. Gentle. Nothing more than the shift of their lips, curling over each other’s. Warmth pools in Jaal’s chest, spills out to all parts of him like a tide.  

They pull back, but not completely. Tomos’ dark cheeks are flushed. He offers Jaal an unsteady smile.

‘You got me.’

Jaal is so busy watching Tomos’ mouth that he doesn’t register the words at first. ‘What?’

He laughs, leaning their bodies together. ‘Sorry. I mean – you got me about the plants. I don’t know enough about Aya or the flora here. Teach me?’

They have an afternoon left on Aya. There are important things they should both be doing before setting off, he’s sure of that.

But Tomos is a warm and lovely weight in his arms. Jaal wants nothing more than to spend the day with him, to have nothing more important on their minds than plant life and each other.

‘It’s in the interest of our cultures, of course,’ Tomos continues when he doesn’t say anything. ‘If we’re going to live alongside each other we humans need to know what plants not to touch.’

Jaal snorts. He allows himself one last indulgence; his lips on Tomos’ forehead, the tip of nose, another quick kiss. ‘Of course, Pathfinder. I’ll be sure to give you thorough instructions.’

They’re both smiling. Jaal takes his hand, the edges of his fingers still damp. They slot their palms together. And Jaal leads him out of the shade, away from the spray and out into Aya’s sunshine.


End file.
